


For Second Chances

by Scarred_Neptinite



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Lady Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-02-18 11:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Scarred_Neptinite
Summary: AU where Loki joins the Avengers begrudgingly, but uses it as a chance to study the man very similar to him, Tony Stark. Tony Stark doesn't miss the chance to try to understand magic as he observes Loki seemingly change sides so easily. Could he trust him? Starting as enemies their relationship develops into more, especially when Loki shows another side of himself, well themselves. Going undercover could test what the pair truly feels for each other, possibly fighting their friends and family to find happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First frostiron fanfic so please keep that in mind? I am not used to writing for Tony Stark.

Loki looked up at the Avengers before turning to Tony. “I think I’ll have that drink now.” That was hours ago. Now Loki found himself locked in a cell waiting for SHIELD and his brother to decide what happens to him. He looks up and sees Tony in front of him, studying him. _Yes, study the monster god you find fascinating, Stark. It will not last long._ Loki wished he could respond, to tell him to leave.

“Not so threatening now without your scepter, Reindeer games?” Tony steps closer to the glass. “And yet you seem surprisingly calm.” He squints. “If I remove that muzzle, you better tell me everything you know about Thanos.” Loki just looks at him. “We have a deal?” He closes his eyes and nods. “Good.” Tony presses a button and the muzzle falls. “Tell me from the beginning.”

Loki chuckles and grins. “That will take a very long time, Stark.” He studies Tony. “What does it matter? Your precious Earth will fall at the titan’s hand. You cannot stop him.” Loki walks up to the edge to stand in front him. “You will only know fear.”

“Okay, I’ve heard enough warnings.” Tony rolls his eyes and starts to walk away.

“Stark, what do you think you’re doing?” Senator Stern frowns as he walks in, followed by some SHIELD agents. “You know you shouldn’t talk to the prisoner.”

Tony sizes up the senator. “Have you came to a conclusion?”

“You have only yourself to blame for the death of civilians. If you had given your armor over to the military-”

“I’m going to stop you right there, Stern.” Tony crosses his arms. “That wasn’t my question.”

Loki watches them. _Interesting… What are you hiding, Stark?_

“We have convinced that abrasive brother of his that he is to be in our custody.” Stern looks at Loki with disgust before turning back to Tony. “But under circumstances that I regret agreeing to.”

“As in…” Tony spreads his arms. “Please explain to both of us then about what you mean by that.”

“He’s to stay here, in Stark Tower, under the Avengers’ supervision.” Stern grumbles. “I don’t agree with their decision, but it seems they don’t trust us to hold him in our prison.”

“Well, this is exciting.” Loki grins and looks at Tony. “When do we start?”

Tony groans and shakes his head. “Fine, why not?” He presses a button and pulls Loki out of the cell, but keeps the chains on him. “I’ll show you to your new room, Reindeer games.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony told himself it would be fine. He had told the other Avengers the arrangement, but they all agreed Loki wasn’t to be out of his chains yet. “Jarvis, show me Loki’s room.”

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis pulls up video footage of Loki sitting on his bed, staring at nothing.

“How is he so calm?” Tony mutters. “What am I missing?”

Loki looks up at the camera before looking away. _Someone’s watching, probably Thor._ He glances at the camera, never moving his head. _Then again... What if it’s Stark?_ He chuckles to himself. “Are you waiting for something? I can’t _do_ anything with these cuffs.” Loki shows his wrists to the camera. “If you want to observe or experiment, Stark, I need these off.”

Tony rubs his face. “He’s tempting you, sir.”

“I know, Jarvis.” He sighs. “And damn, he knows what to say.” Tony turns off the monitor. “He can’t think I’m easily manipulated, can he?” He sits back thinking. “I want to understand magic. It has to be something easy to control and understand.”

“Sir, the others won’t agree to it.”

“But this could be what Earth needs. The threat is coming, Jarvis. We need to do something before it comes.” Tony shoves papers off his desk. “We can’t just wait around.”

Loki lays back down on the bed. _Time to wait. I have something he doesn’t understand, and he wants it._ He sighs and frowns. _And this is one of the only opportunities I have to get away from Thanos._ “When did I become so weak?” He whispers.

“Well, that is a long list, but I have to say at the top is attacking Earth.” Tony shrugs in his doorway.

“When did you get in here?” Loki glares at Tony. “I’m guessing you heard my message?” He offers his wrists.

“Nice try, Loki.” Tony shakes his head. “I can take you to a confined cell and then let the cuffs drop.”

“Stark,” Thor appears behind him. “You don’t know what you’re doing.” He growls. “Loki, you are to stay here, no experiments.”

“Thor, we need his help against Thanos.” Tony argues.

“Not until he proves his loyalty to the people of Earth.” Thor drags Tony out of the room before locking the door. “Don’t make this mistake, Stark.”

Tony pulls away from him. “Don’t touch me, Point break. This is _my_ tower. I will do what I want.” He stomps away from Thor back to his room to observe from there.

Loki grins and chuckles. _Stark will be back. He wants to see magic. He can’t resist._ He turns as his brother returns. “Hello brother, why did you take away my company?”

“I will not allow you to manipulate anyone in your pursuit for freedom. If you want to be free, you must swear to help the mortals protect Midgard.” Thor grabs his shoulder. “I have hope that my brother is still in there.”

“Does my true parentage not dissuade you, brother?” Loki lets down his illusion to show his form. “Does this not provoke your hatred for the frost giants more? That your own brother is one?” Thor steps back. “Do you want to know how it felt? To learn you are everything your family, your people despise and fear? To learn you are a race that who you considered your brother wanted to wipe out and destroy?” Loki hisses. “Leave Thor. I will have my decision by nightfall.”

Tony nearly falls out of his seat when he sees Loki as a frost giant. “What is that? Is that Loki?”

“Yes, sir, it seems Loki is a frost giant who changed his appearance to look as his adopted family.”

Tony stares at the blue man with red eyes. _Trying to live up to expectations and failed, that’s not unheard of here._ “So, you can still do _some_ magic while in those cuffs.” He grins and chuckles. “Seems I need to give him that drink soon.” _What else are you hiding from us, Loki?_


	3. Chapter 3

Tony waits a few weeks for everything to settle down before heading to Loki’s room. He knocks and Loki opens the door. “Hey reindeer games, how about I give you that drink tonight?” He grins. “I know you have no plans, so you can’t refuse.”

Loki gives Tony his own smirk. “Actually, Anthony, seems the soldier wanted to see who’s stronger tonight and we’re sparring.” He chuckles. “If you wanted to watch, I’m sure Rodgers wouldn’t mind.” Loki winks before taking off his shirt and changing into more of a tunic. “Do you mind closing the door so I can change my pants?” He doesn’t wait for a response as he grabs workout pants and starts to unbutton his trousers.

Tony frowns before closing Loki’s door with red cheeks. “Damn him.” He walks away to his own room and paces. Should he go and watch? Or would that just give Loki the satisfaction of stringing him along?

“Sir, you’re needed at Stark Industries. Seems there are power failures.” Jarvis interrupts Tony’s thoughts.

“Great…” Tony sighs and runs his hand over his face. “I’ll be there in a few hours. Tell them I’m in New York and heading to my plane now.” He walks out and makes his way to his car.

Loki walks out and frowns when he noticed Tony wasn’t talking to Steve. Was Tony not as interested in him as Loki thought? He was sure Tony would have showed up with the right temptation. “Ready to see why challenging a god is a mistake?” Loki changes his expression to a smirk.

Steve raises an eyebrow. “What was the scowl before? Think you’re really going to lose?”

Loki laughs. “No, just a little disappointed no one wanted to join in.” He follows Steve to the gym. Loki takes out his frustration against both his situation and Tony on Steve. After a few hours, Steve calls it quits and both men are breathing heavily.

“Okay, you wanna talk about what’s going on?” Steve asks.

Loki frowns. “What are you talking about?” He wipes his face on a towel.

Steve looks at Loki with disappointment. “Is this anger really about being stuck here?” He looks at the other man with curiosity.

Loki studies Steve. “Yes, think about having freedom on you home world. Then, after being _tortured_ for a _year_ ,” Loki emphasizes. “You’re _forced_ to attack a different world and now you are _forced_ to stay on said _different_ _world_ for who knows how long to do their bidding.” He looks at the other man. “You tell me how you would feel, soldier.” He walks away from Steve more irritated than he was before. Loki takes a cold shower to try and relax. He steps out and realizes he hadn’t even seen Tony on his way back to his room. Did Loki scare him off? Was he really that off from reading him? Loki sighs and sits on his bed in a towel. He was sure Tony liked him, but it seems he was wrong. Loki slowly gets dressed and lays back on his bed. He knew the others weren’t going to bother him after how he talked to Steve. The only one who would was scared off by his teasing. “Well, can’t say I don’t blame them.” Loki lays on his bed and not sleeping most of the night.

Tony was working nonstop the moment he entered his company. He finally found the coding error and fixed it halfway through the night. Tony stays in his office until he was given the clear that power was restored to all their clients. By the time Tony returns to his California home, it was three in the morning New York time, midnight in California. He lays on his bed, not bothering to change his clothes. Tony looks at his phone, tempted to text Loki what happened, but decided not to. “Let him be disappointed. Serves him right for being so damn irritating.” He grumbles and decides to text Steve instead. /Will be back sometime tomorrow. Had emergency at headquarters in California./ Tony knew he was asleep by the time he texted him, but he wanted the team to know why he wasn’t there at the tower. After he lays there for another two hours, he falls asleep.


End file.
